Sam I Am
by no longer a fanfiction writer
Summary: Another look at Frodo and Sam's friendship. (Non-slash)


**Sam-I-Am**

by Dora-chan

This is inspired by Sekihara Tae at http://sekihara.dreamhost.com/Akabeko/fanfic.html Thanks Tae for providing awesome fics!

@----

[Sam runs up to the shoreline, only to find a lone Frodo drifting away in a boat.]

Wait for me,

Master Frodo

I am Sam.

Wait for me.

Sam I am.

  
  
[Frodo turns and looks back, startled.]

I cannot wait,

Sam-I-am.

For this burden I

alone must bear.

[Sam stops along the edge of the water—eager, worried—not understanding Frodo's words.]

Would you take me

here and there?

[Frodo shakes his head sadly and looks away.]

I would not take you 

here or there.

I would not take you anywhere.

This burden I 

alone must bear,

Sam-I-Am.

[Sam bites his lower lip and cries out.]

Would you take me

to the gates of Gondor?

Would you take me 

to the fires Mordor?

[Frodo paddles away faster.]

I would not take you

to the gates of Gondor.

I would not take you 

to the fires of Mordor.

I would not take you

here or there.

I would not take you

anywhere.

[Sam pauses, his round hobbit face crestfallen.]

Do you not want

Sam-I-Am?

[Frodo swirls to face his friend, his voice earnest.]

I do want you,

Sam-I-Am.

But this burden

is mine to bear.

I cannot take you,

Sam-I-Am.

[With a determined look on his face, Sam starts to wade into the cold river.]

Would you take me

in your boat?

Would you take me

across the moat?

[Exasperated, Frodo throws up his hands.]

Not in a boat.

Not across the moat.

Not to Gondor.

Not to Mordor.

I would not take you here or there.

I cannot take you anywhere!

[Ignoring Frodo's words, Sam continues to advance towards the drifting boat. The water slowly rises to his knees…then his waist…]

Would you take me

To Mount Doom?

Would you take me

To Sauron's tomb?

[Frodo stops paddling and watches his friend in slight disbelief.]

I would not take you

To Mount Doom.

I would not take you

To Sauron's tomb.

I would not take you in a boat.

I would not take you across the moat.

Please let me be, Sam-I-Am.

[Sam pays no heed to Frodo's words. When the water rises to Sam's chest, Frodo stands up in alarm.]

I would not take you to Gondor.

I would not take you to Mordor.

I would not take you here or there.

I cannot take you ANYWHERE.

Go back to dry land, my good friend.

You cannot swim,

Sam-I-Am!

[The water rising to his neckline, Sam stands on the tip of his toes and cries out.]

But I will follow you,

Can't you see?

I will follow you here and there.

I will follow you anywhere.

[Sam's eyes flash with determination, though his voice quivered slightly from the cold.]

I will follow you to the fires of Mordor.

I will follow you to the gates of Gondor.

I will follow you in a boat.

I will follow you across the moat.

I will follow you to Sauron's tomb.

I will follow you to Mount Doom.

[Sam goes under. Bubbles rise to the top, then, a moment later, Sam's face reappears on the water surface only to cry out one last time before submerging completely.]

I will follow you everywhere.

I will follow you, Master Frodo

You will see!

[Frodo quickly paddles towards his friend and reaches down into the water to grope the drowning Sam. Their hands clasp, and Sam is pulled onto the boat with one swift tug.]

[Sam chokes and sputters, while Frodo simply sits and stares at him quietly. Then, when Sam's small lungs are functioning properly once more, Frodo suddenly pulls his friend into a hard embrace. The two hobbits clutch each other tightly in silence.]

[Frodo let go of his friend and looks at him through eloquent sapphire eyes.]

Alas!

I will take you, Sam-I-Am.

I will take you to Mount Doom.

I will take you to Sauron's tomb.

I will take you in a boat.

I will take you across the moat.

I will take you to the Gates of Gondor.

I will take you to the Fires of Mordor.

I will take you here and there.

I will take you ANYWHERE!

Although this burden

I alone must bear.

I will take you, Sam-I-Am.

I will take you everywhere.

@----

Author's notes: The bond that Frodo and Sam share has always been my favorite in all of the relations in LOTR. I doubt anyone wouldn't recognize this poem, but just in case: it's based on "Green Eggs and Ham" by Dr. Seuss.

Comments welcome =)


End file.
